


Sugar Cookies

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Baking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Bucky's in the kitchen when his mate comes home.--Day 18 - In the kitchen
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 6
Kudos: 376





	Sugar Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> To apologize for the absolute angst-fest that was yesterday, here's some super fluffy A/B/O smut

Bucky's in the middle of icing his sugar cookies when Steve comes home. He's made three different types of icing - blueberry, chocolate, and lemon - and it had been hell trying to get the right consistency for the lemon. He's got his piping bag out, currently filled with the blueberry icing, and is drawing a swirl on one of the cookies when he feels thick arms wrap around his bare waist, just under the hem of his sweater crop, and a familiar scent fills his nose. Bucky finishes his swirl and puts down his piping bag, twisting the end so the icing doesn't dry out, and leans back into his mate's embrace.

"Hey, sugar," Steve murmurs, nuzzling into Bucky's hair and sending a few errant strands loose from his bun. Bucky sighs happily as Steve's arms tighten around his waist, resting his hands on Steve's wrists and breathing in the scent of wood smoke and marshmallows. "What's all this?"

"Sam's trying to woo his cute Beta neighbour," Bucky says, rubbing circles into the scent glands on Steve's wrists. "He said that if I made cookies for him to give to this guy, he'd let me choose the movie the next five movie nights."

"And you couldn't possibly turn it down," Steve says, giving Bucky's side a quick pinch. Bucky bats his hand away, laughing.

"I made extra, too." Steve immediately reaches out for an iced cookie, and Bucky slaps his hand away. "Later, you pig. If I let you have some now, there'll be none to take to Sam."

"Then you'll just have to make more," Steve chirps, once again reaching for a cookie. Bucky grabs his hand and pulls it away from the cookies, unable to stop from laughing.

" _No_ , Stevie." Steve whines, high and pitiful, and licks across Bucky's mating bite.

"Please, baby?" Steve wheedles, and his hands slide down to cup Bucky's hips. He kisses Bucky's mating bite again, and Bucky has to reach out to grip onto the counter. "Can't you let me convince you?"

"Are you trying to seduce me to get sugar cookies?" Bucky gasps out, the first trickles of slick slipping out. Steve must smell it, because he growls quietly and rests his teeth against the bite on Bucky's neck.

"Depends," Steve murmurs, his hands slipping down the front of Bucky's sweats, cupping his rapidly hardening cock. "Will it work?"

Bucky snorts out a laugh and pushes Steve's hands away, adjusting himself in his sweats. "If you stop distracting me, you can lick the bowls after. Deal?"

Steve smacks a kiss to Bucky's cheek and bounds over to stand next to him, leaning against the bench to watch Bucky with a smile on his face. "And one cookie."

"Steve," Bucky warns, and Steve gives him a shameless grin. He's still in his suit, a bit of graphite smudged on his cheek, and Bucky reaches over to wipe it off. "How was work?"

"Ugh," Steve groans. "Don't remind me."

"What happened?" Bucky asks, feeling his lips curl up. Steve hip checks him and scoops his finger through the bowl of icing, popping it into his mouth. Bucky doesn't have the heart to tell him off, and instead goes back to the cookies.

"Half my class didn't turn in their essay, I spent my break emailing my seniors telling them to try and remember the difference between there, their and they're, and Pierce called me for an emergency meeting to do nothing other than flaunt his superiority," Steve snorts, and Bucky hums sympathetically.

"Wanna watch a movie and cuddle later?" he suggests, and Steve looks over at him with so much love in his expression that Bucky almost falls over.

"With hot chocolate?" Steve asks, and Bucky has to lean over and kiss that dopey expression right off his mate's face.

"Anything you want."

Steve leans in to kiss him again, stepping close to pull Bucky in by his waist. Bucky smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck and going onto his toes to try and get a better angle. Bucky's taller than average and the fact that Steve is so much bigger than him has always been a source of arousal for both of them - especially when Steve picks Bucky up and fucks him against a wall. Bucky moans softly when Steve's tongue slips past his lips, and starts massaging Steve's scent glands, rubbing off the scent dampener that Steve always wears to work. Soon enough Steve's scent is filling the kitchen, mixing with the smell of the cookies and wrapping around Bucky like an embrace. It's only when Steve's hands begin inching down towards his ass that Bucky pulls away, taking a few deep breaths to try and get air back in his lungs. Steve doesn't let that deter him and instead leans down to kiss Bucky's neck, trailing down to lick over the mating bite.

"Come to bed," Steve murmurs, and Bucky shivers at the vibrations against their bond. "You can do these later."

"I need to do them now," Bucky protests weakly, his knees going a bit wobbly from the attention. Five years of dating Steve and six months of being bonded, and Steve still makes Bucky weak. "Please, baby, I'm almost done, I just need to ice these last dozen."

"If you're not done in five minutes, I'm taking you right against this bench," Steve says, then gives Bucky's ear an innocent little peck, like his words hadn't just sent a river of slick spilling out of Bucky's ass. Bucky nods shakily and picks up the piping bag again, leaning over the bench and gasping when the movement presses his ass against Steve's very obviously hard cock.

"You gonna give me some space?" Bucky asks breathlessly, and moans when Steve grinds his erection into his ass.

"I'm perfect here, sugar," Steve purrs. Bucky has just enough sense to roll his eyes before he tries to concentrate on the cookies. It's hard - Steve's a warm weight behind him, a tease of something more, and Bucky desperately wants him, but if he doesn't finish these cookies now and box them up he's never going to do it.

"Can you please get a plate and the big container out?" Bucky manages to ask.

Steve's presence is only gone for a couple of seconds before the items are next to Bucky on the bench and Steve's pressed up behind him again, and Bucky carefully starts loading the nicer looking cookies onto the plate, covering it with Glad wrap and scribbling "Sam" onto a sticky note that he sticks to the top. The remaining cookies go into the container, and Bucky sighs with relief once he's finished.

"Okay," Bucky begins, but Steve's already yanking Bucky's pants down and dropping to his knees, licking one long stripe up from Bucky's balls to his hole. Bucky yelps and holds onto the counter as Steve buries his face between his cheeks, a happy rumble building in his chest. "Jesus, Stevie, not wasting any time, are you?"

Steve responds by increasing the volume of his growl and opening his mouth, giving Bucky's hole little kitten licks, and Bucky lets out a shaky breath and grips the counter a bit tighter, his knuckles going white. He's learned not to come between Steve and what he wants - and honestly, if Steve wants to get on his knees in the middle of the kitchen to eat Bucky out, he's not going to complain. 

"God, you taste amazing," Steve mumbles, his voice muffled. The vibrations from his words make Bucky shiver and clench up, and Steve grunts in approval. "Just like caramel. Could make a meal just outta this, baby, just get you all wet and bury my face in this pretty ass, licking up your slick until I'm full and you're sobbing and writhing around like you're in heat."

Bucky whimpers, having enough sense of mind to push the cookies out of the way before pressing his chest to the counter, arching his back and canting his ass back. Steve purrs, rubbing soothing circles on Bucky's ass as he dives in again, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Bucky's hole and slipping his tongue inside. Bucky moans loudly, pressing his cheek against the cool counter in an attempt to calm himself down, his hands scrabbling to find something to hold on to. Steve's always been amazing at rimming, able to turn Bucky into a mewling puddle with a few flicks of his tongue, and he's pulling out all the stops - it's not long before Bucky's trying to rub off against the countertop, slick dripping down his thighs and making a mess of Steve's face.

"Steve, enough," he pleads, tears pricking at his eyes. "Need you inside me. Wanna come on your cock, Alpha, want your knot inside me."

Steve growls and pulls his face away, grabbing Bucky by the scruff of his neck and spinning him around, and Bucky raises himself up to sit on the counter. Steve's got slick running down his face, the top of his shirt damp, but Bucky just reels him in and lets Steve lick into his mouth as he did to Bucky's hole, those big hands gripping Bucky's waist tightly. Bucky wraps his legs around Steve's hips, frantically unbuttoning Steve's shirt until he can push it off, the shirt joining Bucky's sodden pants on the kitchen floor. Steve pulls away just enough to unzip his pants and shove them down before he's grabbing Bucky's legs and pulling them back around his waist, lining up his cock and pushing in with a groan. Bucky's eyes roll back into his head as Steve presses in, his slick making obscene squelching noises and dripping onto the counter. Bucky has the half-delirious thought that they'll have to sanitize the whole kitchen after this before Steve's jerking his hips in the last few inches, and the world temporarily goes white. 

"Oh god," Bucky moans, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. He's still got the sweater crop on, and the sleeves cover his hands as he grips Steve's hair between his fingers. Steve squeezes his ass before his hands trail up Bucky's stomach and under the crop, cupping Bucky's pecs. "Steve, please..."

"Please what, sugar?" Steve murmurs, giving a small thrust that has Bucky arching his back and crying out. 

"Fuck me," Bucky gasps, tugging on Steve's hair just to make him moan. "Fuck me hard and make me come on your cock. Fill me up, lock me on your knot."

Steve groans loudly and captures Bucky's mouth in a searing kiss; all teeth and tongue, easily taking control and making Bucky clench up around the cock inside him. " _Fuck_ , Bucky. You want me to fill this sweet ass up with come? Want me to fuck you 'til you're screaming, 'til you can't tell what's up or down?"

"Yes, Alpha," Bucky moans, tipping his head to the side to show Steve the pale column of his neck, the mating bite standing out in silver against the skin. "Please."

Steve growls and leans in to fit his teeth to the bite before giving a thrust that almost pushes Bucky off the counter. Bucky clings to Steve's shoulders as he's fucked, the combined scents of their arousal mixing with the still-there smell of baked cookies as the sounds of their mating fill the room. Steve moves his hands back down to clutch at Bucky's hips, pistoning his hips just enough to fill Bucky up perfectly, his cock brushing against Bucky's prostate with every thrust. Bucky presses his face into Steve's neck, giving little kitten licks against the mating bite there before sucking, hard. Steve shouts, his thrusts faltering, and Bucky uses the distraction to roll his body against Steve's, the new angle making him see stars.

"Knot me," Bucky whines, grinding against Steve's cock desperately, trying to chase his release. His cock's hard and slapping against his stomach with every thrust Steve makes, and the counter is hard under his ass, but he knows that Steve won't let him go until both of them have come. "Knot me, Stevie, please."

"Yeah, sugar," Steve groans, squeezing Bucky's ass as he grinds his cock in, harder. "Fuck, I'm close. You want this knot?"

"Yes," Bucky sobs, his fingers tightening their grip. Steve's thrusts increase in speed, and soon enough Bucky's bouncing with every slap of skin, his bun long gone and hair hanging around his face and sticking to his forehead. It's not long before he feels Steve's knot start to inflate, pressing against his hole and just teasing, enough that Bucky finally pushes down and the half-formed knot slides into his body with a wet squelch. Steve throws his head back and howls, and Bucky feels his knot lock into place, right against his prostate. Bucky muffles a scream of his own by biting down on Steve's mark, shuddering as hot come floods his insides. His own cock starts twitching, and when Steve wraps a hand around him he's gone, letting out a sob as he finally tips over the edge.

By the time Bucky comes down from his orgasm Steve's nuzzling his neck, a rumbling purr filling the room. Bucky can't help but smile, running a hand through his Alpha's damp hair.

"You're always a bit dumb after you've knotted me," Bucky teases, and Steve rumbles in contentment. If Bucky had to guess, Steve's probably got a big, dumb smile on his face. Honestly, Bucky probably does, too. 

"Bedroom?" Steve asks, already hauling Bucky off the bench, but Bucky puts a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Just a sec. Close your eyes."

Steve's eyebrows raise in interest, but he obediently closes his eyes. Bucky reaches over to where he'd pushed the cookies, wincing as the movement causes Steve's knot to pull on his rim, and opens the container to grab one of the cookies with chocolate icing. Steve's waiting patiently, so Bucky presses the cookie to his lips. Steve immediately opens his eyes and lets Bucky place the cookie inside his mouth, and Bucky feels another wave of come inside him as Steve moans quietly.

"Fuck, sugar," Steve groans. "God, these are delicious."

"Course they are," Bucky replies, but the Omega inside him is doing a happy little dance. "You can have some more later."

"Mhmm," Steve says, still chewing contentedly. Bucky has to roll his eyes, but he can't stop the fond smile on his face.

"Bedroom, Stevie," he reminds his Alpha, and laughs when Steve presses a sugary kiss to his cheek and hoists him off the counter, carrying him in the direction of their nest.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
